


2 Become 1

by waywardodysseys



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: "Mando, I–” she begins but he cuts her off as he sweeps her into his arms and presses his helmet against her forehead.He walks her backwards into the room and kicks the door shut behind him.Mando pulls his helmet off and tosses it aside. He kisses her deeply as he runs his hands up her back then into her hair.She returns his deep kiss, runs her hands up his arms and runs her fingers into his hair. She knows she will never tire of him. She feels it deep in her bones.Mando pulls breathlessly away from her and cups her cheek with a gloved hand. He looks into her eyes. He sees the desire, the love in them.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	2 Become 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the name "Violent Delights".
> 
> *This fic was requested.*

She hobbles up the ramp of the Razor Crest with their bounty in tow. She forcefully pushes him down and places her boot on his throat.

“Let’s go Mando!” She yells up to the cockpit.

“On it,” he shouts back.

Seconds later the Razor Crest is in the air flying towards Nevarro.

She looks down at herself, places a hand on her stomach. The pain is searing. It rips through her like a blade cutting swiftly through fabric. 

“You won’t make it,” the bounty hisses.

She presses her boot harder against his throat. “Shut up.”

She feels weak, dizzy.

“Mando,” she tries to shout but her body screams in pain.

She raises her hand. It’s red, drenched in blood.

“Mando!” She cries out in pain as she falls to the floor, keeping her blaster on the bounty.

Mando descends the ladder, looks between her and the bounty.

“What did you do?” His modulated voice cracks.

The bounty grins lopsidedly. “Nothing.”

Mando drags him up by the collar of his clothing and pushes him into the carbonite machine. Without hesitation he presses the button and the bounty becomes frozen. Metallic smells fill the cargo bay.

Mando turns on his heel and looks at her. Her eyes are barely open and her chest moves up and down slowly. He walks over to the first aid kit then kneels beside her.

“I’ll,” she begins. Her voice is soft. “I’ll need you to stitch me up.”

Mando opens the kit and pulls out the bacta. “Apply this.”

She grins and snorts. “Bacta won’t be much help Mando. I need you to close the wound.”

He reaches out towards her stomach. Stops. He’s never touched a woman before. He’s never been touched by a woman in return.

Will she know?, he thinks as he continues to move his hand towards her shirt.

She removes her hand from the tattered shirt and watches as Mando’s gloved hands rip at the fabric, exposing the gash to her eyes and Mando’s.

“Hurry,” she whispers as blood seeps out slowly.

“You need bacta for the pain,” Mando remarks coolly.

“I’m already in pain Mando.” She becomes frustrated. “Just grab the suture gun and pull the trigger.”

Mando sighs heavily in frustration as he grabs the suture gun. His other gloved hand is pressed against her skin as he presses the gun against the wound.

He pulls the trigger once, she hisses.

He moves the gun over a couple centimeters, pulls the trigger. She cusses.

“Another one,” she mutters.

“I don’t think—” he begins.

“Another one!” She hisses.

Mando moves the suture gun and pulls the trigger. She sucks in a breath and mutters a curse.

He places the suture gun back in the first aid kit, keeping his eyes on her under his helmet. He wants to reach out and touch her cheek. He wants to hold her in his arms.

Mando freezes. He’s never wanted to touch a woman like he wants to touch her. He’s never wanted to hold a woman like he wants to hold her.

They’ve been working together for a few months, not long. He had left his old crew, worked alone. He enjoyed the peace of working alone, preferred it. Then she walked into his life and things changed.

She had been after a bounty on Tatooine, stolen the speed bike parked outside his docking bay then returned it hours later after turning in her bounty to her boss.

“You stole it,” he had remarked angrily.

“I borrowed it,” she had retorted. “Took the bike, returned the bike. Borrowed.”

His eyes had remained on her as she turned and walked away.

“Come work with me.” He had stated.

Mando was taken back by those words. He didn’t know why he said them to her specifically. He was intrigued by her. He needed her then, like he needed her now.

She had turned back around and faced him with a raised brow. “I’m not part of the Guild.”

Mando had shrugged, “I could use a crew member.”

He had wanted her aboard the Razor Crest. His body was craving her, aching for her.

Her eyes had glossed over his frame then she moved her feet and walked past him into the docking bay door behind him.

Mando now looks at her. 

Her eyes are closed, and he sees her steady pulse pumping at the base of her neck. He wonders what her skin will feel like under his ungloved fingers, wonders how soft her mouth is, wonders what her fingers will feel like against his skin.

Heatwaves course through his veins and straight to his cock.

The ship jolts suddenly and she falls to the side.

Mando is there to catch her in his arms. She doesn’t make a sound as he sits her back up and situates her against the wall. He places a blanket over her body before climbing the ladder backup to the cockpit. 

He glances at her wondering how she’d react to his secret. Because she’s the only one in the whole galaxy he’s ever desired and cared for.

\-------

After dropping off several carbonite bounties to Greef on Nevarro, Mando makes his way towards the clinic. He had carried her there himself, not trusting the medical droid who greeted him once the cargo ramp was lowered.

“I am here for the injured.” The droid had stated.

Mando had looked between her and the droid. He leaned down and picked her up, taking on her weight. 

“I’ll take her,” he had annoyingly sighed.

“You hailed medical help upon arrival. I am the med droid—”

“I. Will take her.” He had nearly shouted at the bot.

Mando had walked her into Nevarro and to the clinic. He had laid her down on the medical examination table.

“Mando,” she had whispered, “don’t leave me.”

“I’ll return for you.” He had stated while he paid the doc coin.

He had turned to look at her. He noticed her eyes were on him. How he wished he could’ve removed his helmet and brushed his lips against hers – reassuring her he was going to return, reassuring himself she was going to be okay. 

*

She smiles sweetly at the doc.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I do have a question. About recovery.”

“On with it.”

“What about sex? How soon before I’m able to, you know…” she shrugs.

The doc grins, “I’d say at least 24 hours before your body heals from the work I corrected. I’d make sure your partner doesn’t screw you with his uniform on.”

“My partner?” She asks then recalls Mando bringing her in. “Oh Mando?” She laughs lightly, “him and I aren’t partners. I mean we are partners but not sexual partners.”

The doc raises an eyebrow, “he paid pretty coin to make sure you were taken care of.”

She blushes, “he’s a good friend. Nothing more.”

Yet she wanted more, needed more. There’s always been this inkling in the back of her head about something being off with Mando, and she could never figure out what it is.

When she had first laid her eyes on him months ago, she didn’t hesitate to join his crew. She wanted a change, needed a change. She had looked Mando over. Took in his uniform, which was horrid yet protected him. She had even been turned on at the thought of eventually becoming sexual with Mando, but nothing ever came of it.

She had learned his body language well – tilt of the head meant why, crossed arms meant annoyed, his quick pace meant he had no time to play games. She had even learned he cared when he reached out towards her, but he wouldn’t touch her. He’d slowly withdraw his hand and turn away.

Was he afraid of her? No, it couldn’t be because he wouldn’t have offered her a job on his crew.

Was he worried about her turning away from him because she’d never see his face? She didn’t care about what he looked like under the mask. She cared about him, she knew his personality, she knew he’s a good man.

“Is she good doc?” Mando’s voice rips through her thoughts.

“Yes. She’ll be fine.” The doc replies then leaves the room.

Mando watches the doc leave then returns his eyes to her. She had her thinking face on when he walked in. He wonders what’s on her mind.

“Are you ready?” Mando asks as he hands her a new shirt.

She looks at him, takes the shirt. “Thanks.” 

Mando turns around as she strips off the med robe. He wants to turn around and peek, but he restrains himself.

“You get everything taken care of with Karga?”

“Yes,” his voice cracks under the helmet. He hears the faint lust in it.

She doesn’t notice because she says, “you get more fobs, pucks?”

“Just one. I figured we’d take it easy.”

“I’m fine Mando,” she sighs.

“You were stabbed. Bleeding.”

She touches Mando’s arm, she retracts when he jumps. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Let’s go.” Mando retorts as he begins walking at a quick pace.

She sighs as she moves her feet, keeping up with him. 

Once at the Razor Crest she stops, watches as he walks up the ramp. Her eyes are on him as he turns and looks at her.

“I need to stay Mando,” she remarks.

He tilts his head, “why?”

Because I need a break, she thinks, I need to feel alive. She knows she isn’t going to feel alive after being near death with Mando. He jumps at her touch, he hesitates at touching her.

“Why?” He repeats harshly.

“I need to heal,” she swallows, “the doc said 24 hours.”

“You can heal while we do the job,” Mando retorts.

“I’m going to do it here,” she shrugs as she looks at Nevarro.

Mando wants to scream. He wants her under his watchful eye. He needs to protect her. He doesn’t need to feel the fear again. The fear of losing her. The fear of never having her. The fear of never feeling her against him.

He wants to press his lips against hers. He needs to know she’ll be here when he returns.

He doesn’t even care that he hasn’t kissed before. He’s seen others do it. Seen them press their mouths together, sweeping their lips against the others. They’ve wrapped their arms around the person, pulling them close.

“Do you need your bag?” He inquires.

“I’ll be fine,” she replies as she turns to leave him.

Mando descends the ramp, moves his feet quickly, and stops her. He watches her eyes look at him, even though all she sees is her reflection in his helmet.

“I’m staying Mando. You can’t change my mind.”

He grabs her hand and pulls her towards the Razor Crest. He doesn’t walk up the ramp, he walks to the other side, far from prying eyes.

She’s looking at him with bewilderment in her eyes as he cups a cheek.

“I don’t want to lose you,” he whispers. “I can’t lose you.”

“Mando,” is all she whispers as she reaches out and touches his helmet.

He wants to show her his face. The beautiful woman in front of him. Her gentle eyes, her kind heart, her kick ass strength. Her sun blinding smile. But he can’t. He was raised to abide by the Creed, raised as a foundling under the care of Mandalorians.

“Maybe you should stay here,” Mando remarks. He hates the words as soon as he says them.

She’s pissed and needs to release stress. Mando was about to kiss her! She could feel it deep in her bones. She frustrated the armored uniform man in front of her won’t help her physically, but he could help her mentally. She could pleasure herself as she thought of Mando.

She takes a step back from him, from the Razor Crest. 

“Then go,” she mumbles.

Mando tilts his head. He sighs heavily then turns on his heel.

She’s fueled with anger for him now. “While you are away getting a bounty, I am going to have my fill of pleasures you are unable to give!”

\-------

Mando wrestles the twi’lek on the ground. When he gets the upper hand, Mando yanks his body up and throws him forcibly against the wall.

He’s consumed with wrath. He’s hates himself. He should have kissed her, risked it for her. And now she’s back enjoying pleasures, enjoying a pleasure which isn’t him.

“Fuck Mando!” The twi’lek shrieks.

“I don’t give a fuck,” Mando grounds out as he pulls the twi’lek by his lekku.

The twi’lek screams as Mando drags him across the gravel, back towards the Razor Crest.

“You shouldn’t have ran.” Mando huffs as he pulls the twi’lek up the ramp.

Mando yanks on the lekku and throws the twi’lek inside the carbonite machine.

“All I did was jump some bail!” He shrieks.

“I. Don’t give. A fuck.” Mando iterates as he presses the button.

Metallic smells fill the air of the cargo bay.

Mando closes the ramp and ascends to the cockpit. He begins his pre-flight checklist then starts the engines. His hand hovers over the throttle. He feels he is missing something, someone.

She usually has joined him by now, sitting in the chair behind him. Tells him to go, or it’s her in the pilot chair while he sits behind her, nervous as she flies his Razor Crest.

He looks back at the empty chair. He thinks of her smile, her voice.

“Don’t leave me,” her voice whispers in the silence.

He did leave her. He didn’t want her to come. He’s a fucking fool, a goddamn fucking idiot.

Her eyes had pleaded with him at the clinic not to leave her side. They pleaded with him when he told her to stay. He was protecting her. He didn’t need to lose her, didn’t want to lose her. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something happened to her and she didn’t make it. He wouldn’t be able to live with knowing he let her die under his protection even though she was a tough as nails bounty hunter in her own right. 

\-------

She pays the innkeeper coin for a room. A couple of nights. A couple of nights to figure out a way off Nevarro. A couple of nights to forget Mando, to forget the Mandalorian who had every opportunity at the Razor Crest to remove his helmet and brush his mouth against hers.

She slides the chip in the pad, hears the lock remove from its place. She opens the door then pushes it shut, collapses against it.

She groans as pain rolls through her. Her eyes land on the bed a few feet away. She crawls towards it, then lifts herself on top of it. She discards her clothing and lies back against the soft bedding.

Her eyes are on the blank and gray ceiling above the bed. Her body’s warm, residual fever from her body experiencing a traumatic event and blood loss. 

Her mind is on Mando. 

His beskar helmet. His uniform. His walk of confidence, determination. His head tilts, his heavy sighs of frustration and annoyance. His voice. His deep modulated voice.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Mando’s voice cracks in her mind.

You lost me, she thinks as she tries to sleep.

“I can’t lose you,” it splits through her mind.

You have Mando, she thinks.

Her mind places Mando in front of her. She reaches out to touch him in her dream.

“Mando,” she whispers.

“I’m here,” his modulated voice whispers.

She roams her naked body in the bed. Her hands traveling over naked flesh as her mind plays Mando pressing his helmet against her forehead.

She moans loudly as her hands find her clit hidden in her folds.

Mando’s gloved hands are roaming her flesh inside of her mind. They palm her core as his helmeted head presses against her neck.

“Fuck,” she moans loudly, both in her dream and into the quiet room.

She begins rubbing her clit faster as her mind shows her Mando kneeling between her legs, entering her with his cock, and leaning over her body as he begins thrusting in out of her.

“Heavens,” she moans as her orgasm rises quickly inside of her.

Her toes curl, her free hand grasps the bedding.

She breathes heavily when her orgasm begins to consume her.

“Mando,” she pants breathlessly into the darkness, “Mando!”

Her heart pumps rapidly inside of her chest as she comes down from the high of pleasuring herself. Her mind plays Mando wrapping her in his arms.

She reaches for the bedding and rolls herself up in the covers.

So much for trying to forget you Mando, she thinks as sleep digs its claws into her.

\-------

“This is your fourth bounty in two days Mando,” Karga remarks as he slides over a puck.

“I need to get my mind off things.”

Karga smirks, “like your partner.”

After several beats of silence between the Guild director and Mando, the Mandalorian grabs the puck and stands.

“Doesn’t matter,” Mando sighs heavily. Yet she’s been on his mind constantly.

“She’s been offered jobs Mando. She hasn’t taken any. She’s still here on Nevarro, hasn’t left.”

Mando freezes. 

“She looks healed to me.” Karga remarks as he takes a drink of spotchka. “You two make a great team. The best actually.”

Mando turns around and faces the dark-skinned man. “You’ve seen her?”

“Obviously Mando. I have seen her.”

Mando clutches his hand then unclutches it. He hasn’t seen her in two days. 

She wasn’t in the tavern when he returned, wasn’t waiting for him in the Razor Crest all the other times he returned.

Did he hurt her that badly when he told her to remain behind?

She has feelings too, his mind whispers, she’s human like you Din.

“Where is she?” He asks hearing his own voice crack with emotion.

“I’ve seen her come in and out of the inn.” Karga replies.

Mando turns on his heels and walks out of the tavern, across Nevarro and to the inn. He throws coin on the counter.

“I need to know about a guest.”

The droid looks down, “we do not have a log of guests. They come and go as they please Mandalorian.”

Mando sighs heavily, “been staying a couple of days. Female.”

“Only two rooms have been for a few days. Only one room has a female guest.”

“Which. Room.” Mando states.

The droid slides a chip over. “Top of the stairs. End of the hall.”

Mando grabs the chip, makes his way over to the stairs and climbs. He hurriedly marches down to the end of the hallway and places the chip into the pad. Once the lock clicks, he opens the door.

She’s lying naked in the bed. His cock hardens at seeing her naked flesh. 

Mando swallows as his heart races. He should make himself known to her.

Speak up, his mind screams.

Her body is beautiful. He doesn’t care about not seeing another naked female before. He cares about her, desires her.

The door closes behind him. He hears her groan and toss her body in the bed.

She blinks her eyes open. She swore she heard the lock on her door open. She sits up and her eyes search the room and land on Mando.

Mando, she thinks as she looks down at her naked body.

“Mando?!” She shouts at him as she scurries up against the bedding, flinging the sheets and covers trying to hide her body from him. “Mando! What the fuck?”

Mando sweats and spins around, facing away from her.

“I’m sorry,” his cracks under the helmet.

Mando is facing the wall of the room. His cock is throbbing. He aches for release, for pleasure from her and with her. 

She wraps her naked body in blankets and swallows, “have you ever seen a naked woman before?”

He hangs his head, “no.”

Mando notices his voice is deep, lustful.

“I’ve never been with anyone. I’ve never been intimate with another female.”

She walks up to him, “do you want to be?”

He’s quiet but his breathing is rapid. He’s flustered, hot, hard. He wants to be with her, needs to be with her. But he’s concerned with his lack of experience she will not enjoy him.

“Mando,” she whispers as she places her hand on his shoulder.

“No one has seen my face since I was a child,” he hisses out.

“You deserve to experience pleasure. I will teach you how to please me too. You may take all the time you need. Take me as many times as you want, you need.”

Mando turns and faces her. His helmet moves as his eyes move up and down her body. He wants to see more of her skin, wants to feel her lips against his and on his skin. He wants to feel her hands on his body, traveling along his skin.

He has wanted her, needed her since the day they met back on Tatooine.

Mando thinks of what she had yelled at him. He needs to know if she had pleasures with other men while he was gone.

“Have you been with anyone else while I was gone?”

She raises her eyebrows, shakes her head. “No. I’ve slept, wondered out a few times. Ran into Karga and some hunters who inquired about hiring me. But no. I have not been with anyone since you left me behind.”

Mando hangs his head, “I wanted you to heal. I couldn’t risk losing you. I don’t want your death on my hands, on my conscience.”

She reaches out and touches his helmet. He places his hands on her wrists. His gloved thumbs stroke her skin.

“Do you trust me?” She whispers as her heart pounds. She wants to see his face, needs to see his face.

“Yes,” his voice cracks under the helmet. “Always.”

Silence stretches as Mando removes his hands and lets her lift his helmet off his head. She sets it aside as her eyes sweep over his face.

Shaggy chestnut brown hair, deep brown eyes. Nearly close enough to be black like the dark abyss of space. Light fuzz covering his cheeks, jawline and upper lip.

He reaches for the helmet, but she stops him by placing one hand on his arm, another on his cheek and her lips against his. Mando’s lips are soft as she moves her lips against his.  


She feels the light fuzz tickling her skin which sends a heatwave through her body and to her core.

Mando wraps his arms around and pulls her close. He feels her hands travel up and down his arms then across his broad shoulders. Her fingers weave themselves through his hair.  


Her mouth is soft, welcoming. 

She yearns for more, but he withdraws his mouth from hers. Mando’s kiss was soft, tender. She was floating in the Heavens when his mouth was dancing against hers. After so long, she had finally experienced his mouth on hers.

Mando looks into her eyes as he traces a finger over her swollen lips.

His heart quickens inside of his chest. She’s standing in front of him, offering herself to him. Offering herself to him as much as he wants, and he wants…forever.

Yet his heart aches as he thinks she will not want the same. She will want another, she will want more, need more after him.

Mando steps back and grabs his helmet, places it back on.

Her bright eyes fizzle, her smile is now a frown. “Mando?”

“You’ll leave me after you’ve had your pleasure.”

What the, she thinks as she shouts, “you’d think I’d stoop that low Mando?!”

Mando leaves the room and makes his way towards the Razor Crest.

“Fuck!” She hisses as she removes the covers from her body and scrambles into her clothing.

She stumbles out of the room and runs out into the streets of Nevarro. She weaves her way through the crowd as she makes her way towards the outskirts of the city. Trying to catch Mando before he takes off in the Razor Crest.

“Mando!” She shouts as she races up the cargo ramp. “Please talk to me!”

Mando turns to look at her.

“We are partners Mando! Gods damn partners! I wouldn’t leave you after,” she doesn’t say the word sex. “You think I’d leave you because of your lack of experience in the bed? Just to fucking hurt you? I wouldn’t! I wouldn’t hurt you in one of the most unimaginable ways a person could hurt another person!”

She points at herself, nearly in tears, “I have wanted you since Tatooine Mando. I have abided my time because I felt there was something about you I couldn’t pace my finger on. I understand why you hesitate, why you jump. Because no one has touched you in a way a person needs to be touched – intimately and passionately. I would enjoy being your first, love to be your first if you want me to be your first. I care about you. Not only as a partner, but as a person Mando. You are human too, like me.”

Noises from the city fill the quietness between her and Mando.

She begins to turn around, but Mando reaches out and grabs her hand.

“I want you; I need you. I care,” Mando’s modulated voice cracks under his helmet, “for you. There’s been no one else in this whole galaxy I have desired and care for more than you!”

She’s quiet as her eyes remain on his form. 

“I’ve been alone my whole life. Raised to follow the Creed, the Mandalorian way. Been to brothels for jobs or with the old crew to celebrate. Never partaken because I didn’t want to lose the one thing I still have to someone I’d have to pay!”

Mando began pacing while he spoke. Her eyes watch him move through the cargo bay.

“You walked into my life and I wanted to know you. You are strong yet gentle. You’re mean when you need to be but your heart never faulters in kindness towards those who need a dose of your bright smile. I’m to follow the way of the Creed, don’t let anyone ever see my face. No living thing should ever see my face! But with you it was a risk I took back there.  


A risk because I needed to feel your mouth against mine. My own cowardness outweighs my courage when it comes to you because I am afraid you will leave me because there are other men in the galaxy—” Mando sighs angrily. He can’t think of her with other men, doesn’t want to think of her with any other man except himself. 

Mando stops in front of her. He reaches out, runs a gloved finger down her cheek, “I want your hands on my skin. Your mouth on my naked flesh. I want to know what it’s like to be between the legs of a woman. Your legs. I want to be in between them more than once. I need to be in between them forever. I want to know, need to know what pleases you, what turns you on. I want to be the only man you’ll ever need after I’ve had you.” 

Her heart pumps rapidly inside of her chest. She’s never had someone be this vulnerable with their feelings towards her throughout her entire life, let alone tell her she is the one for them.

She needs air. She needs to think. She needs to take this all in.

“I need, uh,” she pauses as she looks down, “I need, uh, some space Mando. Time to think,” she looks at him, “I’m not leaving you. I need to time think. Okay?”

Mando watches as she turns and walks down the cargo ramp.

Did he just fuck it all up? Did he really express his true feelings? Did he tell her she’s the only one for him? He literally told her he loved her without saying the actual word.  


Mando groans as he begins pacing again. 

She walked away, but she wasn’t leaving him. Yet how long would she need to think? Hours? Days? Months?

He couldn’t stay in the Razor Crest forever waiting on her. He needs to finally muster up the courage and claim her as his. Mando walks down the ramp and secures the Razor Crest.  


He makes his way towards the city, towards her.

Mando knows she is the one for him — his first, and his forever.

*  


She sits on the edge of the bed. Her eyes roam over the tangled sheets and covers. 

Heat floods her body as she remembers the first night in this bed – dreaming of Mando pleasuring her while she pleasured herself with her own hand.

She wasn’t lying to him when she told him she’d enjoy being his first. She was offering herself to him like a sacrifice offered to the Gods. She wanted him to take her, needed him to take her. She didn’t care how much or often he’d take her just as long as it was him between her legs, his mouth against her skin, his hands sending shivers of pleasure up and down her spine.

Yet he wanted her to be his for always, forever. She hadn’t thought of forever in so long. She lived life in the moment, not caring about what happens. She never cared for another person like she had cared for Mando over the course of their time together.

It took her days to trust him at first, but he was there, always there. He had to gain her trust too but once she and Mando trusted each other wholeheartedly their partnership blossomed. And eventually, she had began craving more from him. Mainly because she’d be able to go to him and know he’d be there for her. Then she learned of his hesitations, his jumpiness. She didn’t pay it any mind, thought it was because of him growing up Mandalorian and the uneasiness of being a bounty hunter could do to one when they’ve been on the job for too long.

She trusts Mando. She cares for Mando. She desires him too. She wants no one else, needs no one else. She knows she wants forever too. She knows he’ll be with her, and they’ll have each other.

She must get to him. Must tell him she wants forever too. She stands and walks to the door of the room. She opens the door widely and Mando is standing there.

They look at one another. Her eyes on his helmet and uniform. His eyes under his helmet sweeping over her body.

“Mando, I–” she begins but he cuts her off as he sweeps her into his arms and presses his helmet against her forehead.

He walks her backwards into the room and kicks the door shut behind him.

Mando pulls his helmet off and tosses it aside. He kisses her deeply as he runs his hands up her back then into her hair.

She returns his deep kiss, runs her hands up his arms and runs her fingers into his hair. She knows she will never tire of him. She feels it deep in her bones.

Mando pulls breathlessly away from her and cups her cheek with a gloved hand. He looks into her eyes. He sees the desire, the love in them.

He presses his forehead against hers.

She swallows and smiles, “I want forever, as long as you still want me as your first.”

Mando brushes his mouth against hers. “Nothing’s changed. I want you to be my first. My forever too.”

She smiles as she steps out of Mando’s embrace. She begins removing her clothing then stands naked in front of Mando. She takes one of his gloved hands and removes the glove.  


She places his hand against her cheek and closes her eyes.

“Take all the time you need Mando. I’m not going anywhere.”

Mando strokes his thumb against her skin. He sighs heavily and his voice is full of desire when he whispers, “Din. My name is Din.”

“Din,” she half whispers, half moans. She reaches out and touches his cheek. Her heart leaps as she learns his name. “I’m yours Din. All yours.”

She walks backwards towards the bed while still holding his ungloved hand. She lets it go as she lies back against the bed. Her eyes on Din as he takes off his other glove then kneels on the bedding beside her.

He runs his hands down her naked flesh as he takes in her beautiful body. He dips his head and kisses her neck as he feels her hands on his shoulders.

“Din,” she moans as a whisper.

Din slowly moves his mouth down and across her collarbone. He then brushes his lips through the valley between her breasts. His hands move across her naked flesh light like a feather, which sends goosebumps across her skin.

She inhales a breath as pleasure begins spreading throughout her entire body.

Din palms both of her breasts, rubs her nipples in circles. His cock throbs at her low moan of a response.

“Lick them Din,” she breathlessly pants, “please.”

Din dips his head down. He flicks his tongue out, licking one slowly.

She sucks in a breath and moans as she grasps the bedding under her body.

Din suckles lightly on the nipple as his thumb circles the other one.

“Heavens Din, yes,” she pants breathlessly.

Her body is consumed with desire, pleasure, lust. Her core is flooded with wetness and heat for him. She knows he will take his time. 

“Switch, please,” she pleads in a lustful whisper.

Din removes his mouth from one nipple and over the to the other. He suckles the nipple, flicking it gently with his tongue while his thumb circles the other nipple.

She arches her back and moans loudly as her hands continue to grasp the bedding under her. 

Din releases her nipple and moves his mouth down her stomach. Kissing her warm flesh as both of his hands remain on her breasts, his thumbs circling them slowly.

“Din,” her voice is a half cry of pleasure and emotion.

He stops and looks up at her. He takes her closed eyes then looks down her arms, sees her hands grasping the sheets.

“Don’t stop,” she whispers as she opens her eyes and finds his dark brown ones. “Please don’t stop.”

She’s never had someone pay this much attention to her body before. She is floating amongst the clouds of the Heavens. She wants to remain there for the rest of her days.

Din returns his mouth to her warm flesh. Proceeds to kiss further down her stomach. His fingers move from her breasts. He travels them over her flesh, following his mouth down, across, up, and across again as he feels her flesh with his mouth and hands. He even kisses the healing flesh of her recent wound.

Her skin is delicate and warm under his touch. He wonders what his will feel like to her under her mouth and touch.

Din kneels and leans forward. He brushes his mouth against hers.

She reaches up and cups his cheeks. She faintly pulls away and looks into his eyes.

“How much are you wanting to learn?”

“I am your eager student. If it gives you pleasure, I want to know what it is. I want to give it to you.” Din replies in a whisper.

“Give me a hand,” she whispers, “kneel between my legs.”

Din gives her a hand then kneels between her open legs. 

She takes his hand and places it on her chest then moves it slowly down her stomach then over the area where her legs meet. She places his hand against her core. She moans as he presses his hand against her more firmly.

Din feels heat seeping from her. 

“Tell me what to do.” His voice is infused with lust and willingness.

“Tease my folds with your fingers. Move them up and down,” she rolls her head back as he does what he is instructed.

She breathes heavily as she feels him open them. “You may run one or two fingers up and down then open them further.”

She inhales and releases a breath as Din opens her folds further, runs two fingers up and down. 

Gods, she thinks as her orgasm is ready to erupt inside of her at any second.

She moves her hand down to her folds and places her finger against her clit. “See where my finger is?”

Din dips his head down, “yes.”

“It’s a highly sensitive nub of pleasure for me. Your tongue, or fingers will make me orgasm.” She moans as she watches Din dip his head further down.

He licks up her folds, he pushes her finger out of the way and licks the nub lightly.

“Fuck,” she moans loudly as his tongue finally moves against her clit.

She arches her back and grasps the bedding under her. 

“Don’t stop Din. Heavens please, do not stop,” her pleas are whispers enriched with ecstasy.

Din flicks his tongue against the nub, moving his tongue in circles like he did with her nipples. He feels her body move underneath him. He hears her moans and intakes of breath.

She moans loudly as Din begins circling the nub faster. She moves one hand from the bedding and moves it to his head. She weaves her fingers through his hair as her orgasm begins erupting inside of her.

“Oh Din—yes! Yes! Fu—Din!” She moans loudly as her fingers grasp both his hair and the bedding tightly. 

Din keeps flicking at her nub, slowly this time as he places a hand on her hip. He feels her body tremble from the orgasm he gave her with his tongue.

“Din,” she shrieks, “please Din.”

Din raises his head and looks up at her, “I could keep going.”

She smiles teasingly at him, “I…I would love that, but it’s your turn for me to pleasure you with my hands, my mouth.”

Din moves his mouth up her stomach and chest. He kisses her neck and moans as he feels her fingers move through his hair.

“I want to be inside of you,” Din whispers against her skin.

She moans at the mere thought of Din sliding his cock into her pussy.

“I want to return the pleasure Din. It’ll be good for you, like it was for me.” She smiles as her fingers plays with the ends of his hair. “What your hands, mouth, tongue has done to me was pure bliss, pure ecstasy. I want to give you the same experiences.”

Din looks down at her and grins, “as you wish.”

Din removes himself from her arms and from the bed. He slowly strips himself of his armor and uniform.

She sits up and watches him as he reveals his naked skin to her eyes. She’s able to take in his naked broad shoulders, his chest and muscular arms which aren’t thick, but she knows they’re strong because they’ve carried her. His stomach is lean and muscular. Her eyes travel down to the thicket of hair then further down to his hard cock.

She swallows. She’s seen and had pleasure from plenty of various cocks but never one as girthy and lengthy as Din’s.

Gods, she thinks as she stands, he doesn’t know how big he is.

She closes the distance between them and brushes her mouth against his. She moves her hands up his arms, hears him suck in a breath.

“Do you want me to stop?” She asks huskily.

“No,” he moans in return.

She travels her hands across his broad shoulders. His skin is warm and soft, she feels the muscles under his skin. She moves her mouth down his neck, nips gently at his skin as her hands move down his chest slowly and lightly.

Din moans as he places his hands on her back. Her skin is still warm and delicate. He pulls her close as she moves her mouth to the other side of his neck.

She pulls back and looks at him then sweeps a thumb across his lips. “On the bed. Please.”

Din nods then spins, keeping her in his arms. He falls back against the bed, bringing her with him. She laughs as she straddles his body.

She smiles brightly at him as she takes his hands and places them on her hips. She dips down and places kisses across his chest then down over his stomach. She makes sure her fingers are feather light as they follow the trail of kisses she leaves on his skin.

Din moans as pleasure rolls over his body. He’s ached for her touch on his bare skin, ached for her mouth on it too. She’s taking her time with him like he did with her. He isn’t exactly sure what pure bliss and pure ecstasy is but he’s feeling it for the first time as she sweeps her mouth and fingers over his skin.

She reaches down with a hand and finds his cock hard. She moans inwardly as she strokes it slowly with her hand.

Din sucks in a breath as his hands find her head. His fingers move nimbly through her hair as he brushes it aside so he may see her face.

She looks up at him through hooded eyelashes as her mouth reaches the thicket of hair. She smiles as she kneels between his legs. Her hand still stroking his cock. 

She knows he wants to be inside her. He wants to feel her slick walls around his cock, she wants the same. Needs the same. She knows he wants his first orgasm to be within her depths.

“My tongue on you could lead to an orgasm. Like yours did with me.”

“I want to be inside of you for my first one,” he pants breathlessly as he watches her dip her head.

Her tongue is smooth against his cock as she licks it from the base to the crown. Her tongue swirls slowly around the tip.

“Fuck!” Din hisses.

She places the tip of his cock into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it slowly while keeping one hand at the base and the other hand right below her mouth. Both hands can grasp his cock comfortably. She inwardly moans. He’s the biggest cock she’ll ever have.

“Fuck,” Din pants as his fingers weave through her hair, keeping it out of her face.

He needs to watch her as she sinks her mouth slowly onto his entire length.

She lowers head slowly, taking his cock into her mouth. She uses her tongue and saliva to lather his cock. She removes her hands as she engulfs his length. She moans loudly when it reaches the back of her throat. She deep throats it which causes her to gag but she manages to get his entire length in her mouth and nearly down her entire throat.

She begins to move her mouth up and down slowly. Placing a hand at the base so she’s able to hold it while she swirls her tongue around the tip then licks his cock with her tongue, moving from crown to base then back up again.

Din feels the pleasure inside of him increasing. He wants to be inside of her, needs to be inside of her.

“I,” Din pants breathlessly, “I need to be inside of you. Please.”

She teasingly licks his cock with her tongue before releasing it and climbing back up his body. She places kisses on his stomach and chest.

Din pulls her up and captures her mouth. His tongue moves across his lips and she opens them for him. Din cups her cheeks then moves to his side with her in his arms. He then pushes her onto her back. His mouth remains on hers as he feels her open her legs for him.

“Din,” she whispers when she pulls away breathlessly.

Din kneels between her legs, holds his throbbing cock in one hand while his other hand palms her core. He moans at feeling her heat.

He keeps his eyes on her as he strokes her folds. 

She reaches up and runs her hands over his stomach and chest.

“Please Din,” she whispers, “please claim me as your first.”

She opens her legs further for him and watches as he sinks his cock into her pussy.

Din moves his cock into her slick entrance. He feels her wetness. Her heat envelops his hard thick cock. He arches his back as he sinks himself fully into her. His hands now on her knees as he feels her pussy wrap tightly around him, conforming to the length of his cock.

“Fuck,” she whispers as she feels Din’s cock sink into her depths. She clenches her pussy against his cock tightly. She wants to remember his cock inside of her for the first time, like he’s enjoying feeling her tightness, warmth, and wetness around his cock for the first time. 

Being inside of her is pure bliss, pure ecstasy. Din doesn’t want to move. He needs to savor this moment, like he savored her skin with his mouth and hands. 

“Din,” she whispers again as her hands move up and down his chest.

He looks down at her then leans towards her and brushes his mouth against hers.

She kisses him in return as one hand cups his cheek. She places the other over his heart.

“Thrust in and out, simple yet pleasurable,” she whispers against his mouth.

“Heavens yes,” he whispers in return.

Din begins thrusting in and out of her depths slowly. He feels her hands roam up his then over his chest and stomach. His orgasm remains steady inside of him.

She moans as Din’s girthy, lengthy, and hard cock begins to fuck her. She reaches down with one of hands and begins to rub her clit.

“Faster Din,” she half moans, half whispers, “please.”

Din begins thrusting in and out of her faster. His orgasm begins rising rapidly.

He looks down at her. He sees her eyes on him, sees her smile at him. His eyes roam down her body, takes in her pleasuring herself as he thrusts his cock in and out her slick canal.  


“Fuck,” Din mutters breathlessly.

She’s beautiful underneath him.

She leans up and brushes her mouth against his. She moans against his lips as another orgasm crests inside of her.

“Don’t stop Din,” she utters.

“Never,” he moans as he returns her kiss.

Din thrusts into her depths once then twice as he feels pleasure, bliss, and ecstasy roll over his body. He growls loudly as he explodes inside of her depths. He thrusts deeply into her, making sure his entire length is inside of her.

She feels him cum inside of her pussy. Her orgasm claims her as she rubs her clit.

“Din,” she cries out in pleasure as her orgasm spreads rapidly through her body.

The smell of sex fills the air of the room as Din collapses against her. 

His mouth finds hers. He kisses her hungrily as he feels her arms wrap around him tightly. He doesn’t want to let go of her; he doesn’t want her to let go of him.

Minutes pass by slowly as they keep their mouths fused to one another and their arms around each other.

They pull away from one another breathlessly. Both her and Din are in pure euphoria, pure rapture from their first time together. Their eyes look deep into one another’s. Silently expressing their desire and love for one each other, making sure they will never let the other go.

They’re molded together as one now. 

“Forever Din,” she smiles widely as her heart soars. 

Din smiles in return. His own heart soaring amongst the Heavens. “Forever my cyare.”


End file.
